


Branded by You

by scoob2222



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoob2222/pseuds/scoob2222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt knows the tattoos are difficult for Jane.  He hopes to even things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Branded by You

Prompt: Blindspot, Jane/Kurt, he has her name tattooed on his body

He’s lost his goddamn mind. It’s the only explanation for the completely and utterly insane thing he’s about to do.

It’s not that he’s surprised to realize he’s gone off the bend. It’s been coming a long time. He figures it started the moment Taylor when missing all those years ago, briefly  
disappeared as he dedicated his life to his job, and then slammed into him at 100 miles an hour the moment he saw Jane.

The second she stared at him with those eyes, the eyes he’d tried and failed to drown in bottles of alcohol, she had him completely under her control.

He told everyone he was fine. 

I’m not compromised.

I’m not too involved.

Jane isn’t personal to me.

All of the things he said were lies, and they were necessary. No matter what else happened he had to stay on Jane’s case. He had to stay with her.

He couldn’t separate his personal feelings from his professional duty. He had to keep his distance, and treat her as just another member of the team. He had to treat her and her  
tattoos as the tool that they were. 

Of course, he tried to do that. For the last year, he had pushed her away. Sometimes he’d even been mean to her. When the team went out for drinks he went home. He claimed  
they should have girl nights and dragged Reade out to get drunk with him.

He went to bars and picked up women and then ran off and left them behind. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t think of anything but Jane. The moment he thought of  
touching another woman his stomach curled.

The truth was the boy he was had loved the girl Taylor was in a completely pure and innocent way. He loved Taylor his friend who looked up to him. The girl who considered him  
the most amazing thing in the world.

His feelings for Jane were a lot more complicated. He knew her through and through and at the same time he didn’t know her at all. As time passed her learned about her, and  
everything he learned made him fall just a little bit deeper.

Then there was the fact that every time they were alone together the room seemed to ignite in fucking sparks.

Sometimes it happened when they weren’t alone.

Okay a lot of times it happened when they weren’t alone.

There was a reason Mayfair tried to pull him off the case so many times.

The last time he’d thought he’d lost the fight, but Jane made it very clear she wouldn’t work with anyone else.

Since Jane had the tattoos she also held most of the cards in her hands. Mayfair didn’t really have a choice when she took a hard line.

Basically he had slowly but completely lost control of himself and all of his emotions. There was no way to pretend that he wasn’t anything but in way too deep.

Still, what he was about to do was a whole new level of crazy. 

The idea came to him after an evening with Jane. She talked about the tattoos before. She’d even talked about the tattoo of his name specifically.

“It’s hard to figure out who I am when I’ve been branded.”

He tried to tell her he wasn’t branding her, but that wasn’t really the point. Someone had taken her body and made it their own. They’d brought him into it by putting his name on her.

He’d stared at it for so long, imagine tracing the letters with his fingers. The feeling inside of him is wrong. There should be not one bit of him that lights up at the sight of his  
name on her. It’s just that he feels like she ingrained in every bit of him. She owns everything that he is. How could he completely hate the tiny bit of her that he does have?

“This is insane,” she tells him, “You don’t have to do this.”

“Will it make you feel better?” he asked.

She didn’t answer.

“Then I’ll do it,” he said, responding to the words she didn’t say.

“How will you hide it from the team…from Mayfair?” she continued, “And why aren’t you getting Taylor?”

“Cause you’re Jane,” he said, “That’s who you are now…to me.”

“You didn’t answer the first question.”

“Eventually I am sure they will see it. What does it matter Jane? It’s not like they don’t know. They knew before I’d admit it.”

He watched as she paced in the small shop. The tattoo artist came over and showed him the sketch. He approved it and she went to get everything ready.

“Kurt,” Jane said, before he could follow, “Just wait….just…you don’t have to prove anything to me. I trust you and I know that you…you just don’t have to do this for me.”

“Yes, I do,” she said, “We’re equals. I don’t own you…no one does.”

“This doesn’t take the tattoo off my back, Kurt. It doesn’t change anything.”

“Yes it does. It puts you right here,” he took her heart and placed it over his heart, “No matter what you can look at it and know you will always be my first priority.”

“I shouldn’t be.”

He shrugs, “That doesn’t change what is.”

She is silent then and follows him as he goes to settle into the chair.

Weeks later when he’s all healed and he shows her, the look in her eyes lets him know that he was right. There’s a rightness that he can see in her smile.

There is no chance whatsoever that any of this was a good idea. It’s a terrible idea and sure to get more complicated and more ridiculous every day.

But every time she sees his tattoo she smiles and he cannot regret it for a second.


End file.
